Minecraft - 1.7.0 (Bedrock)
=New Features:= *Added basic Scoreboard functionality - More Scoreboard features will be coming in later releases *Food can now be eaten in Creative mode and Peaceful difficulty =Changes:= *Mentions of player names are now highlighted yellow in chat *Typing "@" in chat will show an autocomplete list of player names *Command Block functionality can now be toggled using the 'commandblocksenabled' game rule *Made it easier to find purchased content, search, and go home from the top of the Marketplace screen *You can now send links to your favourite Marketplace content using the share button *Improved search results, sorting, and filtering in the Marketplace =Fixes:= *Crashes/Performance **Fixed the cause of over 20 crashes that could occur during gameplay **Fixed a crash that occurred when a Trident with Channeling was shot from a Dispenser and hit a mob or player during a thunderstorm **Fixed a crash that occurred when breaking a door that many Villagers were trying to open or enter (MCPE-34742) **Fixed a crash that occurred when using a 128x Resource Pack on Nintendo Switch **Fixed a crash that occurred when attempting to stack Explorer Maps when trading with a Cartographer Villager **Fixed a crash that occurred when loading the settings screen right after loading a resource pack **Fixed a crash that occurred when backing out of a Realm's edit menu after attempting to download a world but not having enough free space *General **Fixed an exploit that allowed custom skins with custom and invisible geometry, causing unfair advantages in multiplayer sessions (MCPE-37343) **Added additional messaging to disable Multiplayer in world settings to play split-screen without a Nintendo Switch Online membership **Guests rejoining in a different order than they joined for the first time no longer generate different progress during split-screen gameplay **Synced cloud worlds on Xbox One now display the proper date on the Worlds list **Fixed player permission issues that prevented players from building or mining **Fixed Super Mario Mash-up Pack worlds not opening if created before version 1.6.0 (MCPE-37327) **Fixed textures not applying on Nintendo Switch when the world is hosted on another platform **Fixed split-screen players not being able to join Local Network games on Nintendo Switch **Fixed Microsoft Account sign-in failures on Nintendo Switch *Gameplay **Crouching on ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen (MCPE-33209) **Swimming while moving the camera with touch controls no longer breaks blocks (MCPE-33470) **Items can once again be dropped while in a boat **The Looting III enchantment once again increases mob loot drop chances (MCPE-35307) **When a player equips a carved pumpkin as a helmet, that player's marker now disappears from the Locator Maps of other players **Players no longer teleport to vehicles/mobs that are hit by an Ender Pearl when the vehicle/mob is in the player's render distance **Fixed players getting stuck in the edges of Old Worlds at 128 or in the Void **When dealing a killing blow to mobs using Knockback, they now actually get knocked back! (MCPE-19222) *Items **Enchantment Books are no longer lost after using an Anvil to rename an item and adding an incompatible enchantment **Tridents with Loyalty no longer get lost in the void when used in the End **Raw Cod and Cooked Cod items are now properly named **Phantom spawn eggs can now be obtained using Pick Block **Players using controllers can again drop held items while in a minecart **Leads no longer detach and disappear when reentering a world (MCPE-33263) **Infinity Bow arrows are no longer picked up immediately after being fired when the Bow is slightly drawn (MCPE-35821) **Renamed spawn eggs now produce renamed mobs **Flaming arrows once again ignite Minecarts with TNT (MCPE-35776) *Mobs **If a pet forgets what player is their owner after updating the game, it will sit down and wait for someone to interact with them & this player becomes the new owner of the pet. The pet doesn't need to be re-tamed with items (MCPE-33152) **Mobs can now walk through Soul Sand with Nether Wart (MCPE-12719) **Skeleton Horses and Zombie Horses no longer die after a certain amount of time (MCPE-35215) **Horses in the same boat as you no longer get hit when targeted by blocks in front of you (MCPE-30299) **Releasing a Tropical Fish from a Bucket of Fish no longer releases a random fish but the one that was originally caught **Armored Withers can no longer be damaged with thrown Tridents **Drowned no longer have swimming animation while riding in boat **The inventory of ridden mounts can no longer be accessed by another player while you are riding it **Mobs can no longer spawn in small gaps unless they can fit (MCPE-31193) **Enderman can no longer spawn in two block high gaps with Slabs above (MCPE-28626) **Cured Zombie Villagers spawned from Zombie Villages can now be traded with (MCPE-34603) **Pigs with Saddles now throw players off their back when they start moving though 2-block-high bodies of water *Blocks **Fixed a bug where it was sometimes not possible for a player to place a block in the same block space where they are standing (MCPE-31030) **Sea Pickles now break instantly in Survival mode (MCPE-36250) **Barrier Blocks can no longer be destroyed by the Ender Dragon (MCPE-34410) **Monster Spawners no longer drop as items after an explosion (MCPE-32657) **Rails are once again broken by flowing water *Realms **A message now appears on the Realms list if Xbox Live privileges are preventing Realms from being played **Clarified the text that appears when replacing a world on a Realm *World Generation **Ladders no longer generate in midair on village church structures **Fixed structures generating inside Ocean Monuments *Graphical **Fixed entities missing body parts on various Android devices (MCPE-34385) **It is now easier to see through water in Flat worlds (MCPE-36078, MCPE-35244) **Adjusted in-hand placement of Bows and Tridents in split-screen **Fixed visual effects not appearing when using an enchanted Trident with Riptide (MCPE-34448) *Audio **Sound once again resumes after receiving a notification on iOS devices (MCPE-15841) **The proper sound now plays when the Wither is spawned (MCPE-35179) **Banners now have the correct placing and breaking sounds (MCPE-31188) **Land-based mobs now play sounds underwater *User Interface **Fixed several items not stacking properly in inventory and chests when using touch input (MCPE-32347) **Using the Quick Move option now properly stacks the taken items with stacks of the same item in the player inventory when there is an empty hotbar slot **Cursor D-pad input no longer gets stuck on the inventory screen or pause menu (MCPE-33895) **Removed the "Take Half" tooltip when highlighting the Anvil's output slot **Item tooltips that display "Can break" and "Can be placed on" now show the proper translation for the given blocks **Fixed incorrect button focus on the chat screen **Fixed formatted text getting cut off on the HUD **Fixed overlapping text on the Enchantment Table screen *Commands **Fixed input on Minecarts with Command Block not saving between game sessions **Fixed trapdoors losing their orientation after being cloned **Autofill commands now recognize a player name in brackets and places it between quotes (MCPE-34913) **The '/teleport' command now reliably teleports riders with entities **The '/subtitle' command can now run whilst a title is visible on screen (MCPE-25685) =Add-Ons:= *Updated templates for 1.7.0 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded from minecraft.net/addons *Using behavior files to change the shooting location of a projectile no longer makes the projectile shoot and miss the target *Mobs now stop moving when all movement components are removed from their behavior *The 'can_float' component now works properly with 'minecraft:navigation.float' on flying mobs